


Mated Souls

by type_40_consulting_detective



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s forever meeting him. Every time around she finds him, once and sometimes twice. Every time she knows him on sight. His warm chocolate eyes don’t change, in all the times she sees him. His smile is always right, higher on one side than the other and making his eyes twinkle with mischief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated Souls

She’s forever meeting him. Every time around she finds him, once and sometimes twice. Every time she knows him on sight. His warm chocolate eyes don’t change, in all the times she sees him. His smile is always right, higher on one side than the other and making his eyes twinkle with mischief.

In her first cycle, at least that she recalls, she find him young. They are both young and beautiful, and time stops when they first hold each other as lovers. There are too few seasons together, before she leaves him with a child and no partner. When she is conscious of having moved on to another life cycle, she is morose. Her pains find her outcast, a mad woman before her time, spouting on about her lost husband from the time she had words. She sees him when she is older, though not grayed. She has never seen the grey or white of age take her hair, and his always comes on early. He’s a child who looks on her sad state with pity, but not knowing. She flings herself from a cliff that night, hoping never to come again.

She wakes to the knowledge of herself some time after, a small child in a tribe with a strong and noble leader. It’s him, and her heart sings to have found him whole and well, though not the man she’d first loved. She was careful to be proper, to not bring shame to either of them by throwing herself to him when she’s older. She marries his son, bares children to continue his line, and mourns him deeper than any other, though she hopes to find him in the next cycle. Once he is passed, she confesses all to her husband and is slain by him in her sleep, just two weeks after the passing of her soul mate.

Though they passed so near to each other, she meets him when she is a widow woman, and he’s a small babe. She schemes to become his aunt, and to help raise him when his mother passes on. She’s drawn to his infectious smile, though her attraction is lacking in any passion of flesh. He is dear to her, dearer than any other soul on earth, and she is content to watch him grow to a man and take on a wife. When she is old, and finding it odd as she has never been so old before, he comes to her bedside and sits with her in the last night of this life cycle. She tells him she’ll see him again, and he only smiles. She will though, she knows it now. Her soul is always drawn to his, though he never seems to know it’s her.

She finds him a teacher when she is a young boy. In other lives, she will wonder why he is always he, where she is sometimes not herself. Why his eyes and smile are constant, when she can’t recognize herself from cycle to cycle. No wonder he never knows her, like she knows him. He may not even know of all his lives. She asks him one evening about reincarnation, about past and future lives, and he looks on her with something akin to pity. _There is only one life, my son. We must have faith_. he advises her, and then retires to his bedchambers. He’s no longer living in the morning, and she learns to not ask him again.

After many rounds, she finally finds him with them both at the right ages, close enough to be a couple. He was married, but it seemed unhappily. She was alone but in a body that was all nerves and fumbling so much of the time. Only in the science, in the work, could she show him the confidence she knew was in her soul. Sometimes he looks at her odd, like deja vu, but she tries not to get her hopes up. She assures herself that even if they re not together in this cycle, at least he’s learning to spot her. _Maybe next time._

She hadn’t had to wait for another lifetime, though everything that happened made it feel that long. A fall and a rise, lying and finally coming clean and coming together at the end of it all in a flurry of limbs and passions. After, as the high of it all fades and she drifts off to sleep, she hears him whisper, _I knew I’d find you again_. She’s learned not to ask, not to speak of it, to be content with whatever time the universe provides for them, so she doesn’t ever tell him she’s heard. Still though, when anyone talks of soulmates, she longs to tell them about the real meaning, about two souls who part and come together in every time, who have found each other again as lovers, and who, universe willing, will always find each other whole and well, with joy in their hearts.

 


End file.
